Circulate
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: “Ini malam terakhirku.” Tiga patah kata yang menyiratkan konotasi. Aku menelan ludah; sepertinya bukan topik yang menyenangkan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti selama beberapa detik. Oneshot. Last fic before Ujian Nasional. TaKarin, no flame please.


**Circulate**

Taka Honjou & Karin Koizumi © Riichiro nagaki-Yusuke Murata

Circulate © RYTHEM

Plot © Kumiko Mikage, 2010

AWAS OoC! =w= *pundung*

~*~*~*~*~

Ruangan yang kami tempati mulai merangkak naik. Kami masih saling terdiam. Tempat ini hanya diterangi sebuah lampu yang berpendar temaram, dirancang supaya tidak mengganggu indra penglihatan setiap makhluk di dalamnya untuk memandang ke luar jendela tempat ini. Tempat ini, ya; wahana bianglala yang kami naiki berputar dengan stabil.

Aku menatapnya bagaikan orang linglung; dia menatapku seperti elang, sesuai namanya. Tajam dan meyakinkan. Menusuk dan tak tergoyahkan. Aku menjadi semakin gugup; tak biasanya Taka menatap orang sepeti ini selain di lapangan. Jika dia elang, maka aku bisa digambarkan seperi ikannya. Ini suasana yang tidak kusukai sejak dulu; meskipun aku sering mengalaminya.

Kejadian ini bermula dari tadi siang, saat ia mengirimiku pesan singkat yang memintaku untuk datang ke taman bermain ini. Sorenya, aku memenuhi permintaannya. Namun, saat kami bertemu di dekat pintu masuk, ia hanya berdeham pelan lalu memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Nyatanya, hingga kini ia belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dan aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang pandai memulai pembicaraan. Aku semakin gelisah saat ia menatapku lekat dalam diam seperti ini. Seolah ia hanya dapat mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya melalui tatapan. Sayangnya, aku belum pernah mempelajari ilmu membaca mata—untuk menatap mata orang lain terlalu lama saja aku masih belum sanggup, apalagi menyelaminya. Kau pasti tahu ungkapan _'dari mata jatuh ke hati'_. Aku berusaha menghindari hal itu—tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Taka…?" tanyaku perlahan. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya segera dan menarik nafas dalam. Tampaknya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun itu, pada akhirnya aku bersyukur jika keheningan ini segera berakhir.

"Ini malam terakhirku."

Tiga patah kata yang menyiratkan konotasi. Aku menelan ludah; sepertinya bukan topik yang menyenangkan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti selama beberapa detik. Karena aku tak memberi respon suara apapun—bertanya atau menampik atau apalah—Taka kembali melanjutkan, "Pukul sembilan malam ini, keluargaku akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang—"

…Eh?

"—begitu pula denganku. Ayahku mempunyai sesuatu yang harus diurusinya di Meksiko, dan karena akan memakan waktu lama, maka aku pun diajak serta."

Pandangan kami bertemu. Tak tersirat candaan dalam matanya. Taka tak pernah berbohong, setidaknya padaku maupun Yamato. Aku segera memutar irisku ke arah jendela. Beberapa bulir air menempel di kaca luarnya; gerimis.

"Oh—oke… Aku tahu ucapanmu itu bukanlah suatu dusta—," ucapku getir. Jam tanganku semakin memberikan fakta pahit; waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

"Tak perlu diberitahu pun kau pasti sudah tahu aku tidak bercanda, Karin."

_'Jangan malah ditegaskan seperti itu!'_ aku menjerit dalam hati. Kadang-kadang Taka memang dingin; sedingin udara di saat ini, "Sampai kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Sekitar dua tahun."

DUA tahun? Tuhan… Kami bahkan baru menjalin hubungan ini selama sebulan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk meresponnya. Kepalaku tertunduk; mata terpejam; kedua tangan meremas rok panjang yang kukenakan. Mataku panas―

_Ruang yang kami tempati terasa bergoyang limbung..._

―dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Kau kaget? Aku saja kaget. Taka memang sukar ditebak. Tipikal elang yang sedang melayang di angkasa, namun tiba-tiba menukik tajam; bikin kejutan. Tapi tidak seperti kisah-kisah romantis yang pernah kubaca; pelukannya tidak terasa hangat, bahkan kalau boleh kutebak... Taka kedinginan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di posisi puncak dari keseluruhan rute putaran bianglala ini. Kulirik pemandangan melalui jendela lagi; cahaya bintang terlihat buram―ralat, semuanya menjadi buram.

Aku menangis? Tidak lagi―_Kariiin, kenapa harus sekarang?_ rutukku dalam hati. Untuk hal ini, sifat cengengku ternyata tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Maaf, Karin..." ia berbisik pelan di telingaku sambil tetap memelukku, "Aku baru memiliki keberanian mengatakannya sekarang." Kali ini ia bahkan membelai rambutku dengan jemari panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membalikkan halaman di buku yang ia baca, sampai menangkap _pass_-ku. Jari-jemarinya juga terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit kepalaku. Aku mengerti mengapa ia baru 'berani' mengatakannya sekarang, "Seperti dugaanku; akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Maaf..." ujar Taka lagi. Kenyataannya memang begitu, 'kan?

Aku tak membalasnya dengan kata-kata; cukup dengan anggukanku di bahunya dan ia mengerti. Bahuku bergetar, entah karena hawa musim gugur yang akan berakhir atau karena perasaanku yang seolah ingin meledak. Tak lama kemudian, kami melepaskan pelukan kami. Hening kembali tercipta...

Wahana bianglala ini dihentikan pada pukul delapan malam; pengecualian jika hujan turun, bianglala akan dihentikan setelah semua yang menikmati wahana itu turun. Aku dan Taka termasuk bagian itu. Volume air yang berjatuhan dari langit malam ini semakin banyak. Tidak ada diantara kami berdua yang membawa payung.

Satu dari sejuta alasan yang kusuka dari Taka adalah: ia berbuat terlalu baik padaku tanpa banyak bicara. Ia segera menyampirkan jaket kulitnya ke kepalaku begitu keluar dari bianglala. Taka selalu membuatku kelimpungan bagaikan orang bodoh dengan sikapnya. Kami berjalan cukup cepat sambil―ehm, bergandengan tangan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada waktu untuk berteduh saat ini; waktu terus berputar seolah mengejar kita.

Tiba-tiba Taka berhenti; mendadak. Aku nyaris terpeleset. Kami berdiri di bawah pohon, hujan masih terus mengguyur kami.

"Maaf―"

"Eh? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Taka―"

"Bukan masalah itu... er..." Kami terdiam dalam suasana canggung. Hanya terdengar keramaian orang berlalu lalang dan suara hujan.

"Tadi pagi, Yamato berkata padaku, _'Kau pasti akan mencium Karin di taman bermain nanti―'_. Kau... mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Taka maju selangkah ke hadapanku.

"Ng...? Tunggu sebentar..." Aku menggaruk pelipisku. Penyakit agak-susah-nyambung-ku kambuh. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, wajahku terasa dipanggang; panas.

"Er... Taka, pernyataan Yamato sudah tidak se-absolut sebelum melawan Deimon," sanggahku.

Yah―ehm―pada akhirnya kami―uhuk-uhuk―tetap melakukannya...

_'Our sea, is within our atmosphere. Our atmosphere, is filled with us._

Our arms, are within our atmosphere. In our atmosphere, we fuse together'

~*~*~*~*~

**Curcol author**: Ini dirombak habis-habisan dari naskah aslinya yang ada di buku tulisku == Yang kutakutkan dari pair ini adalah **KE-OOC-ANNYA,** para pembaca sekalian (pundung). Oh ya, biasanya dalam setiap cerita yang saya baca ada adegan pelukannya, selalu dideskripsiin 'terasa hangat' atau apalah. Saya mencoba membuat Karin yang Menjadi penghangat bagi Taka, makanya deskripsiinnya kebalik *shot*. Endingnya gaje ._. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adegan―uhuk―kissu, meskipun nggak dideskripsiin gimana 'pergulatannya' *ditendang*. Fic perpisahan sebelum saya masuk ke jurang bernama UN TT_TT

Maaf buat yang nggak suka TaKarin; tapi saya hampir nangis di fandom ini nggak ada yang pakai optional A characternya si Taka itu TT_TT Tergoda untuk review? Review-lah, siapa yang ngelarang? Sekalian doain saya lulus SMP *diinjek*


End file.
